Degrassi: The Next Generation, Season 9 Wiki
' ' 'Degrassi: The Next Generation, Seasons Wiki' Next On Degrassi.... U.S.A: Premieres Friday, 11/12/10 at 9pm Et; "Halo, PT. 1" New Characters: Josh ''Halo, Pt. 1: ''Jenna, Josh, and KC, start talking again, and maybe starting to "like" him, a new boy comes into play...Sav.. Adam and Josh is still on a role with trying to win over Fiona...but there's still one thing, his secret.. Wesley and Josh finally gets his date with Anya, and it goes...well. Also expect character bio updates for.... Jenna Middleton K.C. Guthrie Sav Bhandari Holly J. Sinclair Fiona Coyne Drew Torres Adam Torres Wesley Betenkamp Anya MacPherson Promos For Season 9, Degrassi started playing promos from the beginning of July 2009 to the end of September 2009 with little sneek peeks. After, the season finally started to air the actaul episodes, the promos just started playing .... next week on Degrassi. The promos helped make fans of the show guess and hypothesize what will happen this season on the show. The season's clever slogan is "It's About To Get Real...." For Season 10, Degrassi started playing promos from May 2010 to mid July 2010. This is so because the season will premiere on July 20th 2010, with a clever nickname called "Degrassi The Boiling Point". That is this season's slogan, just like season 9's, "It's About To Get Real." This season's promos consist of the basic information on when and what time the episodes will be shown, and some snippits of the show. Run-Time The season premiere aired October 4th, 2009 in Canada. In the U.S. the season premiere aired on October 9th, 2009 which was almost a week later. In Canada they decided to air episodes 903 & 905 904 & 906 out of order. Epitome and CTV felt that the episodes would make more sense in that order. In March of 2010 when U.S. was finally starting ot come from it's Degrassi Season Break and started promos for Degrassi Broken PROMises which is really "Why Can't This Be Love?". MuchMusic announced that CTV will finish airing the season 9 episodes up until "Keep On Loving You". After, that episode MuchMusic will be airing "Degrassi Takes Manhattan" to the end of Season 10. For Season 10, Each episode has two parts, but not the same plot in each part. For Example, What A Girl Wants Part 1, Holly J runs for class president. What A Girl Wants Part 2, Fiona just wants to have a healthy relationship with her boyfriend. Basically, the A Plot and B Plot switch spaces in each part. Only For Some Episodes. Main Characters Season 9 Almost every character from season 8 returns for a main role in season 9. Cassie Steele and Miriam McDonald, are back for their roles as Manny Santos, and Emma Nelson. Shane Kippel and Stefan Brogren return for the roles of Spinner Mason and Snake Simpson. Paula Brancati, Jordan Hyduma, Argiris Karras, Jamie Johnston, Judy Jaio, Charlotte Arnold, Samantha Munro, Raymond Ablack, Delmar Abuzeid, and Jajube Mandiela, all return as Jane Vaughn, Blue Chessex, Riley Stavros, Peter Stone, Leia Chang, Holly J. Sinclair, Anya MacPherson, Sav Bhandari, and Danny Van Zandt, and Chantay Black. Melinda Shankar, Aislinn Paul, Sam Earle, AJ Saudin, return as Alli Bhandari, Clare Edwards, K.C. Guthrie, and Connor DesLauriers. Also, Scott Patterson, and Natty Zavitz return as Johnny DiMarco, and Bruce The Moose. This season Degrassi has 4 new comers. Landon Liboiron, plays Declan Coyne. Declan's twin sister Fiona Coyne is played by Annie Clark. Jessica Tyler, plays newcomer Jenna Middleton. Jahmil French plays Dave Turner, who is Chantay Black's cousin. In Season 9, there are a few recurring characters that are returning for a few episodes. Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart returns in Close To Me and Degrassi Takes Manhattan. Amanda Stepto, returns as Spike Nelson-Simpson, in the episode Holiday Road. Sarah Barrable-Tissauer as Liberty Van Zandt is only mentioned in episode, Holiday Road. Evan Williams who plays Kelly Ashoona, in Holiday Road. Nina Dobrev, as Mia Jones only has a plot in the season premiere, in Just Can't Get Enough. Adam Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi returns in Heart Like Mine Part 1, as a student teacher for Mr. Perino at Degrassi. The characters who aren't returning for the show in season 9 are, Sarah Barrable-Tissauer as Liberty Van Zandt, and Evan Williams who plays Kelly Ashoona, there is no reason stated why they left the show. Nina Dobrev doesn't return as Mia Jones, only in the season premiere. Nina is not returning for her role because she has moved onto another show, The Vampire Diaries on the CW 11. Also, like Shenae Grimes who played Darcy Edwards. There is also speculation about Darcy Edwards coming back to Degrassi, these rumors are still un certain. Season 10 Most of the characters return from season 9, except the graduates minus 1. For tenth grade, Jahmil French, Aislinn Paul, AJ Saudin, Melinda Shankar, Sam Earle, and Jessica Tyler return to portray Dave Turner, Clare Edwards, Connor Deslauriers, Alli Bhandari, KC Guthrie, and Jenna Middleton, respectively. For twelveth grade, Charlotte Arnold, Landon Liboiron, Annie Clark, Judy Jaio, Raymond Ablack, Argiris Karras, Jajube Mandiela, Samantha Munro return to portray Holly J Sinclair, Declan Coyne, Fiona Coyne, Leia Chang, Sav Bhandari, Riley Stavros, Chantay Black, Anya MacPherson, respectively. The only graduate to return as a main character is Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone, respectively. The only main adult character to return is Stefan Brogren as Snake Simpson, respectively. New to the cast will be Alicia Josipovic, Jordon Todosey, Munroe Chambers, and Luke Bilyk are new to the cast to portray Bianca, Adam, Eli Goldsworthy, and Drew Torres. Jordon Todosey used to play Lizzie on the show Life With Derek. On the show Adam and Drew are step-siblings, and Adam is transgendered, a girl who wants to be a guy. This season there will be a huge recurring cast, Shannon Cook, will portray Zane Park, who is Riley's new boyfriend. Cory Lee, from Instant Start, will portray Ms. Oh. Also, from last season recurring characters Fitz and Wesley will be portrayed by James Edward Campbell, and Spencer Van Wyck, respectively. Leaving the show this season will be Jordan Hyduma, Paula Brancati, Delmar Abuzeid, Scott Patterson, Natty Zavitz, who played the roles of Blue Chessex, Jane Vaughn, Danny Van Zandt, Johnny DiMarco, and Bruce The Moose will not be returning. They will either be at a recurring basis, or not shown at all. The show's last 3 series regulars will not be scene but mentioned of course! Miriam McDonald, Cassie Steele, Shane Kippel, and Mike Lobel will still be mentioned on the show as Emma Nelson, Manny Santos, Spinner Mason, and Jay Hogart. They have been on the show from the very beginning, (even though Jay was from season 3!) So they must be put to recurring/mentioned spot. Episodes This season they're playing a few more two-parters than usual. Season Nine Just Can't Get Enough Part 1 Just Can't Get Enough Part 2 Shoot To Thrill Close To Me You Be Illin' Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' Beat It Part 1 Beat It Part 2 Waiting For A Girl Like You (Love Games Part 1) Somebody (Love Games Part 2) Heart Like Mine Part 1 Heart Like Mine Part 2 Holiday Road Start Me Up Why Can't This Be Love? Part 1 (Broken Promises Part 1) Why Can't This Be Love? Part 2 (Broken Promises Part 2) Innocent When You Dream In Your Eyes Keep On Loving You Degrassi Takes Manhattan (The Rest Of My Life Part 1-4) Season Ten What A Girl Wants Part 1 What A Girl Wants Part 2 Breakaway Part 1 Breakaway Part 2 99 Problems Part 1 99 Problems Part 2 Better Off Alone Part 1 Better Off Alone Part 2 I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself Part 1 I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself Part 2 Try Honesty Part 1 Try Honesty Part 2 You Don't Know My Name Part 1 You Don't Know My Name Part 2 My Body Is A Cage Part 1 (Stronger Part 1) My Body Is A Cage Part 2 (Stronger Part 2) Tears Dry On Their Own Part 1 Tears Dry On Their Own Part 2 Still Fighting It Part 1 Still Fighting It Part 2 Purple Pills Part 1 Purple Pills Part 2 All Falls Down Part 1 All Falls Down Part 2 Don't Let Me Get Me Part 1 Don't Let Me Get Me Part 2 Love Lockdown Part 1 Love Lockdown Part 2 Umbrella Part 1 Umbrella Part 2 Halo Part 1 Halo Part 2 When Love Takes Over Part 1 When Love Takes Over Part 2 The Way We Get By Part 1 The Way We Get By Part 2 Jesus, Etc. Part 1 Jesus, Etc. Part 2 Hide And Seek Part 1 Hide And Seek Part 2 Chasing Pavements Part 1 Chasing Pavements Part 2 Drop The World Part 1 Drop The World Part 2 Season 10 Episode Reviews What A Girl Wants ''' Fiona is back with a new boyfriend, sadly he's abusive. She could've handled the whole thing a bit more maturely, but she did a great job. I love Fiona and it sucks to see her get psychially abused by the person she "loves". Okay, well this plot made the episode very good, and It made it worth watching. Annie Clark's acting was very up to par, and for Fiona's first real plot, she did a fantastic job. I even almost started weeping because it really sucks watching a cool character get abused. Therefore, this was a really good storyline to cover, but it was very sad at the same time. On the other hand, Holly J and Sav eh okay, I sort of saw this coming. I wish the school still had Holly J's neat clean and straight forward supervision, but I guess it's time for some change. I loved how Anya came into play and came up with a little lie to make Sav lose, which will end up hurting HJ in the near future. Overall this plot was very well written, and I loved it. This third, (c-plot) was poor/good. I liked to see some Dave and Connor, especially since Connor barely ever gets any screentime, I mean he is a main character for pete sakes. Okay, well anyway to cut to the chase, this plot was just a screwy filler upper. Connor messes up the list Dave made to impress Alli, and everything goes haywire, but is good in the end. '''Breakaway Fiona is constantly being hassled by Bobby's abuse, Fiona can't handle it. She goes on the roof, and walks around, until Declan makes her come down. Well this is pretty intense. I mean who walks around on the roof? Inless your Toby, Jimmy, Ellie, Sean, and Hazel, in Take On Me back in Season 3 of the show. Fiona obviously was thinking suicide. But, luckily got down. She got saved by Holly J, who made Declan promise to keep an eye on his sister. I guess he does a horrible job, since she hops on a plane and heads to Degrassi. She pleads her mom who finds her in Toronto, to let her stay and rent a condo. She lets her only because Holly J is her best and only friend so far. Fiona is happy by this, and she's happy to get away from Bobby. This plot was decent. Holly J's financial issues are a bust, and when she learns that Sav and Anya are back together, and trying to start a relationship, due to the fact that they're lying to keep each other together. Holly J is upset that Anya backstabbed her with the pregancy rumor, and won the election for Sav. But, their relationship turns out to be a bust since Sav can't be honest AGAIN. Holly J is happy to be with Fiona again, Fiona registers for a bank account online for the furniture in her new condo. She doesn't care that HJ knows the password, when at home Holly J decides to borrow some money and pay for her SAT courses. Fiona notices it, but they forgive each other in the end. Too rushed for me sorry. The last plot of the two parter is between Clare and Jenna. Jenna overhears Clare talking to Alli about her upcoming laser eye surgery. She misunderstands and tells KC, Connor, Wesley, and Dave in gym that Clare's getting a boob job. In part two, they try to see if it's true. Wesley goes to Clare and asks if he can touch where her surgery was. She is confused but says okay, he touchs her boobs, and she jumps up. She tells him that she got laser eye surgery not boob surgery, Wesley ratted out Jenna. Clare confronts Jenna in a mature and humorous way. I love how the plot wrapped up when Clare and Alli first meet Eli great introduction. ' 99 Problems' I'm NOT a big Riley, Zane, Drew fan. But the whole plot was very good. I liked the payback in part 2, because Drew deserves it he's an ass. lol, okay well this was a good, decent plot. Like I mentioned above, not my favorite, but it's okay. I like Alli ALOT and this plot really ranked her up high in my list! In My opinion this was my favorite Alli plots, (besides the sexting one). I really liked to see Chantay and Bianca in this plot. Especially, Bianca, she's a very good supporting character. The Big D Dance Crew was a good twist when Alli didn't get her way, and Clare Bear ended up saving the day. I like KENNA a bit more now thanks to this plot. I like how Jenna makes it aware to KC that since his mom is back in town she's there for him. BUT, KC is being a little bitch and is all whiny about it, like if my mom came out of jail clean and happy I would love to see her! Better Off Alone The whole purpose throughout the two parts is that KC's mom has been calling him, and Jenna's suspicious, she learns it's KC's mother she's now out of jail and living in an apartmant in Toronto. After, surprising KC at one of his football games, KC tries to plead to stay at the group home, and not move in with his mom. The first part wraps up when KC tries to find things suspicious his mom has in her apartment, after finding gin, he takes it as evidence. Int the second part, KC starts hanging with Bianca and Fitz. Jenna doesn't like this and is worried for him. Later, he learns that'll he'll need another person when he tries to bring his mom to court, he choses Coach Armstrong who doesn't want to get involved. KC is pissed off and keys the coach's car, KC's mom has to go to the school, she sticks up for KC and everything is good. Especially when KC trusts his mom again and finally leaves the group home to live with her. Clare has trouble with her writing, so Eli is assigned her writing partner. Throughout the plot Eli and Clare's friendship grows as they try to accomplish their assignment. Even, Clare skips class to work on the assignment. But, when Clare's parents are fighting and won't listen to her side of the story, Clare feels pressured. Eli tells her to express these feelings in her writing. Mrs. Dawes thinks the writing is great and wants Clare to exhibit it at the show room. Clare chickens out and eventually gives it too her mom to read, and things are okay for now. Eli and Clare's friendship isn't damaged whatsoever. Alli wants Drew, so she seeks advice from Clare and Dave along the way. Throwing a little get together party with her parents away, Alli asks Dave for advice, Dave is confused and thinks Alli wants him. They play a game of Never Have I Ever, and afterwards everyone leaves and Alli switches Drew and her watch. Drew comes back for the watch and they begin to makeout. The next day Alli wants another date with Drew, but it seems as if Drew is ignoring Alli and just wants a makeout buddy, but she falls for it and they ditch class to makeout. I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself Savtag, Savtag, Savtag, Sav...well you may not be my favorite character, but you sure made me like ya' a bit more in these episodes. Sav wins Dead Hand Reunion Tour Concert tickets, and is excited, but his father won't let him go because it's a school night. Holly J gives him the idea to do a hands on a van contest to auction the tickets, in the end, there is still two extra. Eli and Adam (who is finally introduced!) peer pressure him into asking his dad for another chance. But, his dad changes his mind when Sav tells him that Adam broke the taillight, Sav is pissed. In part two, Sav decides to go to the concert by stealing his father's car when they're out. They go to the concert, but when they get distracted by a drunk Bianca, and an encore of the concert, Sav is pressured to speed home. BUT, it's too late, and Sav and the gang is pulled over by the cops, in which they receive a speeding ticket, and they get a report of a stolen car, which was from Sav's dad. Sav ends the episode without the trust of his parents, but with some new friends; Eli and Adam. Jenna, you've finally gotten your own plot, and you did well with it! It's Power Squad Calendar shoots, and Jenna can't fit into her new uniform, with advice from her new bestie, Alli, Jenna is nervous. Jenna goes throughout the episode nervous about eating, and losing weight to fit the uniform, she gets advice from Anya and Chantay, in which she ignores to spend money on diet pills Bianca sells her. In part two, Jenna finally gets the diet pills from Bianca and starts taking them. She tells Anya about them, but is ready to face anything that the pills throw at her. But when she's made the cover of the calendar, she decides to make the pyramid the cover. When she's on top, Jenna feels her sideeffects and starts FARTING. Wooo Hoo lol, she now has a nick name, Squirt. She has now learned her lesson. The last plot in these episodes is a Fiona plot. Fiona is lonely at her new condo, after her mom leaves for Manhattan again, and Holly J is too busy for her. Fiona is lonely as ever can be and she wants her therapist to stay forever. While shopping to spend some time Fiona notices a cute pig at the exotic pet store. In part two, Fiona comes to school with her new pet pig; Porcelina. After school, she plays with her pig but finds her a mess. Holly J comes to save her, and helps clean up the mess. This plot made me laugh especially when she steps in pig poop. Try Honesty Holly J and Declan, okay. Holly J's long distance with Declan has been a fun ride but when she finds incriminating photos of Declan and "Tinsely" a slut from Manhattan, HJ starts to worry her bf is starting to cheat. She chats him hoping he'll help her get to the NY Trip to Yale, but when he tells her that she shouldn't go, she feels it's best for her to break up with him over the phone. In part two, Holly J is surprised at Declan who surprises her at the Dot. He explains how he wanted her to go the whole time but he was coming to Toronto anyway so he wanted her to stay. Holly J tells Declan to ignore the voicemail breakup, and they continue. But, when Declan tries to buy Holly J's love, and help her with her finances she feels too gross. She feels it's time to put things to hold, ending their relationship. Holly J and Declan's love was becoming to fairytale, even though i liked their relationship. Eli, Fitz, Clare, and Adam. Eli is being bullied by Fitz, who doesn't understand his whole goth set up, especially his "hearse; Morty". Eli along with Adam wants to get revenge on Fitz's bullying but Clare doesn't want anything wrong to go down. Trying to make ammends and becoming "allies" Eli offers Fitz a fake id. Fitz accepts and Eli and Adam make Fitz an id of a top criminal. In part two, Eli gives Fitz the id, and calls the cops. Eli picks a fight with Fitz and gets him arrested. Clare thinks the whole idea is a bit synical, but Eli is happy to get revenge. Okay, well part 1 was a bit boring, but part two shot up and I loved it. "The Three Tenners". Dave wants to be more than just a nerd with two friends, Connor and Wesley. Wesley and Connor decide to up there cool and cheer up Dave, they sign up for "Band Slam". Dave doesn't understand the idea of what they're trying to do, but he gives them a chance. In part two, Connor and Wesley with the help of Sav fix Dave's horrible singing in their song, and Dave doesn't agree with the revisions. In the end, Sav helps Dave accept the fact that he has good friends, Dave then loves the song. Okay plot, that's all. ' ' You Don't Know My Name Alli and Drew. Alli wants to be Drew's girlfriend, and Alli asks him to the dance. Drew tells her that he can't because he has to finish his essay and get a great grade on it. Alli decides she can help Drew, so he can go to the dance, and be hers, so she writes his essay for him. When Drew learns the next day he is dis-appointed, and tells Alli he's done. In part two, Drew feels he made a mistake with the break up of him and Alli. He decides he'll try to get her back, but when he can't he uses Marisol as a rebound. In the end he eventually gets his step-bro, Adam, to get Alli to the photobooth to make up with Drew, Drew just didn't like the fact that Alli might think he's "dumb". Alli forgives him and they become bf and gf. Okay, well this will probably be my favorite Alli and Drew plot together, but it's not my favorite topic. Too fast, HJ and Sav. Holly J still recooperating over her break up with Declan, and Fiona tries to comfort her and tell her she should stop with her love life right now. Holly J decides to stay commited to student council. After, learning that the "Band Slam" is cancelled, Sav and Holly J mourn by forming a new hoedown throwdown dance. Sav and Holly J get closer and end up hanging out and kissing. In part two, Holly J and Sav don't know if they're ready for a relationship, but thanks to Peter, Holly J falls for Sav. But after realizing she's not over Declan they break up instantly. At the dance Sav tries to win HJ back and it works. Great, cool, I like their new relationship, but it's too rushed! OMG you just broke up with the love of your life, Declan, oh well. Connor you've finally got your own storyline. Connor feels his friends, Dave and Wesley don't understand him and his own world. Connor is stuck playing an online RPG "Realm of Doom". He meets a girl, "LoveQueen16" and he continues talking to her. Dave and Wesley learn that he's talking to this girl and tell him that they shouldn't talk because it could be a creeper, Connor doesn't listen. In part two, Connor continues talking to LoveQueen16, and doesn't tell Dave and Wesley. But, after they learn that he made plans to meet up with her after school, they decide it's best if they follow him to make sure everything goes okay. When they get to the meeting spot, they see a older woman, who is wearing a "Realm of Doom" shirt, they leave before things get too risky. But, Connor wants to meet her still, and continues to text her. Well Done, Connor finally has a plot! And I'm really excited to find out what's happenin' next. My Body Is A Cage ''' Adam=transgendered. In the first part of the episode Adam, really, and truly shocked me. He/She did an amazing job of confronting themself about their in capability of being a FTM Transgendered Teen. Adam is nervous about going to school to ball dance, but is even more nervous when he learns from his mom that his grandmother is coming to visit, and her mom wants to see the old Gracie, there. Adam is upset by this, and goes into class ready to ball dance, and sets his sights on Bianca, who he thinks is "hot". When the teacher reads Gracie off the attendance list, Adam is nervous until the teacher claims it's a mistake. Basically, Bianca and Adam ball dance and Bianca sort of falls for him, Bianca touches Adam's chest and feels "boobs", she realizes Adam is a girl, and tells everyone. When in the bathroom Fitz and Owen come in and start picking on Adam, and through him through a glass door, in the end of the part Drew is furious with Fitz and Owen. In part two, Adam and Drew's mother wants Adam to become Gracie for his grandmother's dinner, against his wishes Adam's life turns upside down, and he surprises his family by being Gracie for the time being. Adam then decides to only understand himself is to burn himself again, when Clare sees this she gets help. Eventually Adam goes back to being Adam, and his family accepts that. Fantastic plot, made cry a bit, but loved it, can't wait for more Adam. Anya thinks wrong. Anya gets to class late and is partnered with Holly J and Sav on a project. Despite being with her bestie Leia. After school Leia and Anya go back to Anya's house to see her mom's wedding band on the table, Leia finds the symptoms weird and accuses Anya's mom for having an affair. Anya worries, but when her mom gets home, she confronts her and she laughs, claiming she had an MRI. At school while trying to work on the project, Anya receives a phone call from her mom who tells her to come home, when she gets there, she learns her mom is diagnosed with cancer. In part two, Anya tells Leia that she was wrong, and Leia gives her the worst cheer up advice. Holly J then interupts and tries to get Anya to work on the project. But, after worrying about her mom may not surviving, she destroys her Holly J and Sav's project. Holly J confronts her, and Anya tells her what happened, Holly J conforts her. Then in the end Anya learns that they caught the cancer early and her mom will fight through it and be perfectly okay. This plot was emotionally great! I loved to see Leia...but bye Leia! Anya's first real plot without Sav was great. Dave, Ms. Oh, oh no. Dave is getting terrible grades in media immersions, and he thinks it's because Ms. Oh doesn't like him. He is offer a better grade if he works hard on his blog project. Dave and Wesley look for some evidence for the blog, and find themselves on Ms. Oh's facerange page. It turns out that Dave and Wesley see some racey, and sassy photos on the facerange page. Dave uses the photos of Ms. Oh on motorcycle's to make a motorcycle blog, and has a link to the facerange photos. Ms. Oh is embarrassed and Dave ends up getting an F. In part two, Dave tries to make Ms. Oh laugh so he goes to class wearing no pants. But, when she just gets mad Dave is a bit curious on what to do next. After, school Dave, Connor, and Wesley see Ms. Oh crying and driving away, after looking at her MyRoom page they learn she broke up with her boyfriend. Dave cheers her up and he gets a second chance on his blog. Bad beginning, funny and cool ending. '''Tears Dry On Their Own Latest activity Category:Browse